We are no more
by may uzumaki
Summary: One by one the Akatsuki die. But one man is very lonely, and he thinks his partner will never arrive. Rated K for saftey. Not yaoi! One-shot.


I'm back. It's another one shot for Naruto, which I think is better than the first one I did.

Here's something to do if you desperately need something to laugh about. Watch Naruto Episode 101. Funnist episode ever. Or read the Naruto stories that this guy .net/u/1062479/GoesKaboom writes. They are _so_ funny. Lake Trip and Expresso Expresso and Sasuke Gets owned (perfect for Sasuke haters).

Enjoy.

* * *

Who is that? The red haired man standing about a meter away. He felt like he had seen him before. Then he remembered. Sasori. The man was Sasori. He was the first to die. He was dead. Sasori was dead. Which meant he must have died as well. Now he remembered. The Konoha ninja had killed him. It had hurt. He wondered where his partner was. Could he have been defeated as well? Surely not him. But maybe if he waited a bit he would find out. Sasori seemed to notice him then, and they walked and embraced. Neither knew why, it just seemed like the right thing to do. Then they talked.

_It's so quiet. It's peaceful, but so, so lonely. I didn't know you could feel this sad from being alone._

So much later another person appeared. For the first time that Kakuza had seen him do so, Sasori smiled. He and Deidara may have argued but they had been close. Both he and Sasori went and greeted the new arrival. Something fell of Deidara's face then. It was a tear. It had been so long since he had seen one. And then Deidara told them how he had died. It was only then that they could see the people who were still alive. Deidara cried with rage. Kakuza however, couldn't see him.

_Where is everyone? Why haven't I been taken away from this hell? I guess I know how the Nine Tails boy felt. I can deal with this; he would have had to have dealt with it for years. Years… how long will I stay here?_

Itachi still hadn't stopped crying. The water was turning red, he was running out of tears to cry. He had died hated by so many people, and now Madara, who Kakuza now knew was Tobi, had still managed to get Sasuke, What had been the point of Itachi dying? Sasuke was going to destroy the village Itachi had worked so hard to protect. Why them? Why did they need to suffer so?

_He still couldn't speak. Gravel and rocks filled his mouth. No one was going to save him, he knew that much. How long had he been here? Was he ever going to cry again? There was nothing left to cry. Wouldn't the others laugh if they could see him now… But they never would. He would never be found. He was going to have nothing to listen to expect his mind for eternity._

Pein was next to appear. He was nothing like Kakuza had thought he was. He looked so old. He had died reviving the people he killed. Why did such a caring man have to die? Never able to tell Konan that he loved her…

_Someone! Anyone! He screamed mentally. He didn't care if he was jailed or left to wander the world. He needed to escape the incredible loneliness. Help!_

Konan hadn't been able to escape. Madara had hunted her down and slaughtered her. The minute he saw her, Nagato, previously know as Pein grabbed her and pulled her close, sobbing. She had seen her two closest friends die in front of her eyes, and even now, was only reunited with one. Was she the most tragic one of them all?

_Maybe he would die. He could die from a lack of nutrients he remembered now. The world brightened. He would die, He would escape this pain._

Zetsu and Kisame arrived together. Both had been struck down by Madara the second he had no use for them. Kakuza and Zetsu started to talk after a while. Both had no one else, they had something in common. And Itachi's eyes stopped looking so red, something that wasn't caused by Sharingan. He hadn't activated it since he had come to this place.

_He was blacking out. Was this death? It was something he thought he would never be able to experience._

Tobi was there. Not Madara, Tobi. Tobi was the personality that Madara had discarded when he had turned to the darkness. Now he had been brought out of the darkness by Naruto and Sasuke, the two who had killed him. Now he was the person that everyone in their hearts had loved.

_It was quiet. Like he had read about._

He looked up. Someone had arrived. It couldn't be him, he couldn't have died. It wasn't possible. Then he heard the first sentence. And was first to be by his side. Trust Hidan to make the first sentence he spoke contain five swear words. The grey haired man embraced Kakuza, both men now sobbing. Kakuza realised only then that he had been lonely. So, so lonely. It had been so painful. And then another thing came clear to everyone. The reason why they had been so happy to see dead people. They were all family. The Akatsuki was a family.

* * *

The Pokemon fic I'm working on should be updated by the end of the week, as will the Naruto one. After that I'm going to write something where all the Naruto characters are assains. It was a really random idea that came to me a few days after I read a fic with the same idea. So remember. Updates at the end of the week!


End file.
